


Purdah

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [535]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony tries online dating, but it's not what he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/18/2000 for the word [purdah](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/10/18/purdah).
> 
> purdah  
> A curtain, screen, or veil shielding women from the sight of men or strangers in Hindu and Muslim communities.  
> A striped cotton cloth from which a curtain is made, often blue and white.  
> The system of secluding Hindu or Muslim women.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #225 Date.
> 
> This is as close to Tony/Ziva as I come. Sorry for those who wanted actual Tony/Ziva.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Purdah

Tony wasn’t at all sure about this date. Usually he had no problem finding a date in real life, but he’d decided to try online dating since his real life dates hadn’t been working out so well for him. He’d also decided to try dating someone he wouldn’t normally date.

He could safely say that he’d never dated anyone like this before. Arriving at the agreed upon meeting point, he was surprised to see that his date was wearing a purdah. She hadn’t struck him as that religious when they’d talked online.

It didn’t take very long for Tony to realize why she was wearing a purdah. She was trying to prevent him from recognizing her, but she was a lot more recognizable than she thought. Ziva had too many habits that she couldn’t break to really succeed at undercover. He couldn’t help wondering why she had resorted to propositioning him online, however. 

It wasn’t going to change his response in the slightest. They just weren’t compatible regardless of how Ziva filled out her profile to make her seem like she was compatible with him. Now things were just going to be awkward when he turned her down.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
